Mobile computing devices, such as smart-phones and tablet computers, have proliferated our lives. Most people now carry at least one such device on their person. Many of these devices are capable of determining their geographic location, enabling the development of location-aware applications such as FourSquare and Loopt. These applications encourage users to check in at various locations, such as businesses or events, corresponding to the users' geographic coordinates by offering coupons or virtual points. Location-aware applications can also be integrated with social network applications such as Facebook or Twitter to notify a user's friends of the user's check-ins. However, these applications fail to take into account any of the user's preferences or their relationships with their friends.